A Mysterious Woman
by Water Angel3
Summary: A new charackter and new adventures... find out who she is... R&R.. it'l be worth your time..
1. Default Chapter

A Mysterious Woman...  
  
Hey people!!!! Guess who's back!? And I have not come empty-handed: I rought a new fanfic with me. It took me almost a week to finish this one, so I hope you'll like it. By the way: I don't own FF8 blah blah blah...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An 18 year old girl was making her way towards Balamb Garden. She was tall, brown-eyed and brown-haired and was wearing a green dress. Her rucksack kept falling off her shoulders as she was hurrying to get to the Garden.  
  
A few minutes later she walks up to the SeeDs guarding the door:  
  
Maya: "I came as fast as I could! *takes a deep breath* I'm sorry I took so long, now can you please let me pass?"  
SeeD #1: "I'm sorry, but unauthorized personnel is not allowed to enter the Garden - there's a quarantine"  
Maya: "I know about the quarantine - that's what I'm here for *shows them her ID and license* I'm doctor Maya Starr and I was sent here to deal with the situation"  
SeeD #2: "We weren't notified to expect anyone"  
Unknown Voice: "What seems to be the problem?"  
SeeD #1: "Almasy!? What the hell you doin' here!?"  
SeeD #2: "Yeah, Seifer, you don't look so good..."  
Maya: "Hold everything! What ever your name is, come with me to the infirmary right now!"  
SeeD #1: "Sorry miss, but we can't let you inn - "  
Maya: *interrupting* "Are you just going to stand there and watch him die!?" Seifer: "DIE!? For God's sake, I only have a cold!"  
Maya: "Yeah, you and the rest of the Garden! You weren't quarantined for measles and besides, I know these symptoms... you have a Mako and Tyberium poisoning..." (don't ask me how Mako and Tyberium got there)  
Seifer: "What the- !? What are these... things you're telling me about!?"  
Maya: "They're chemical substances... lethal in a certain combination..."  
Seifer: "OK... guys, let her in! *starts walking towards the infirmary* Follow me, doctor!"  
SeeD #1: "OK, Seifer, we're letting her in, but she's in you hands... so if anything happens -"  
Seifer: "Whatever!"  
  
After the short interruption, Maya is walking down the hall in Balamb Garden, following Seifer to the infirmary. As they get there, she salutes doctor Kadowaki and connects her laptop to the experiment board and to the Garden data bank computer.  
  
Maya: *looking at Seifer* "OK, now lift up your sleeve"  
Seifer: "What!?"  
Maya: "I have to get a blood sample *smiles* what did you think???"  
Seifer: *smiles back* "I didn't think anything... I just didn't see that one coming"  
Maya: "Oh... *takes the seringe a notices that Seifer was suddenly getting uncomfortable* *motherly look in her eyes* If you're nice I'll give you a lollipop when I'm done"  
Seifer: *turns red and lots of sweatdrops appear on his forehead* "WHAT!?!?!?" Maya: *big smile* "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes... it was just so obvious that you're afraid of the needle"  
Seifer: "No I'm not!!!"  
Maya: *thinking: YA RIGHT!!!* "Oh... my mistake"  
  
After taking a blood sample from Seifer, dr. Starr (Maya - in case you haven't been paying attention) pours it into a test tube connected to her computer (don't ask).  
  
Maya: *mumbles something for a few minutes, while reading the data analyzed by her computer* "Uh -huh... OK... the concentration isn't lethal but it could become if it's not treated in time *fills a second seringe with a vaccine *looking towards Seifer again* now pull up your sleeve again"  
Seifer: *thinking: SHIT!!! Not again!* *trying to look calm* "OK"  
Maya: *guessing Seifer's thoughts (actually it was quite easy to see what he was thinking)* "This really doesn't hurt..."  
Seifer: *sweatdrop* "I already told you I don't care if it hurts"  
Maya: *trying to hide a smile from Seifer* *innocent voice* "Just thought you were wondering" *thinking: who does this guy think he's fooling anyway!?*  
  
While she's giving him the shot she desperately tries not to laugh because of the faces Seifer was making (and it REALLY didn't hurt).  
  
Maya: "OK, you're ready to go now... oh, could you please tell everyone, that isn't to sick to move, to line up at the infirmary for the vaccine?"  
Seifer: "Yeah, sure thing doc" *is obviously happy that the 'torturing' is over*  
Maya: "Stop calling me that; for God's sake, I'm not 50 years old! Call me Maya, k?"  
Seifer: *smiles* "Sure; the name's Seifer Almasy"  
Maya: "Nice to meet you... now off you go!" *thinking: he's cute....* *eyes bulge into heart-shapes*  
  
As Seifer ran down the hall, Maya and dr. Kadowaki (sorry, I don't know her first name) prepared the vaccines for all the others. The children began making a long line from the infirmary. As Maya was giving them the shots, dr. Kadowaki noted that in everyone's medical records.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: *calling the student's names out loud* "Squall Leonheart... Zell Dintch... Rinoa... Irvine... Quistis... Selphe - excuse me *thinking: DAMN! what idiotic names!!!* Selphie .... Raijin.... Fujin... (and so on)"  
Maya: "There must be hundreds of kids... I hope I have enough vaccines..."  
Dr. Kadowaki: *doesn't realize she's talking out loud* "don't worry - we'll feed the rest to the monsters in the Training Center"  
Maya: *starts laughing* "I know they give you a hard time, but..."  
Dr. Kadowaki: "Heh.. got a little bit carried away..."  
  
After a few hours Maya finishes giving the Garden students their shots and (whatddyaknow) she still has some vaccines left (yes, miracles do happen). *all this time Seifer stayed in the infirmary talking to Raijin and Fujin*  
  
Maya: "OK... the Garden Faculties aren't exactly human so I can understand why none of them came for a vaccine... but what about the Headmaster?"  
Dr. Kadowaki: "He's quarantined himself in his room"  
Fujin: "COWARD"  
Raijin: "Dat's stupid! Whatta moron!"  
Seifer: "I'll go call him now" *looks at Maya to see if she approves - which is very unlike him*  
Maya: "Yes, please do...."  
  
(I'm sorry I forgot to mention this folks, but the action takes place right after the parade, where Sorceress Edea WAS assassinated by Irvine Kinneas, and now everything is back to normal in Balamb Garden... the only exception is that now Irvine, Rinoa and Seifer are there too, and have taken the SeeD exam, so Squall, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin are now SeeDs)  
  
While Seifer was running down the hall to get to the Headmaster, Maya, Dr. Kadowaki, Raijin and Fujin moved the sick students in the infirmary and started the treatment.  
  
Maya: *to Dr. Kadowaki* "There... now they're stabilized... I think you can do without me"  
Seifer: *came running down the hall and pulling Cid Kramer by the arm inside the infirmary* "Here he is"  
Cid: *is convinced that now he got the disease too* "What are you doing, you moron!? I'll lower your SeeD level to nothing!!!!" *is positively furious*  
Dr. Kadowaki: *to Cid* "Calm down... We'll give you a vaccine and you won't get sick no matter what" *to Seifer* "Thank you; now you're dismissed"  
Seifer: "OK" *gives Maya a quick look in the eyes and takes off along with Raijin and Fujin*  
  
After that Dr. Kadowaki gave Cid the shot and cleaned everything up with Maya. The Headmaster wanted to know how did everyone get infected. He scheduled a meeting later that day to talk about it; until then Maya was to remain in the Garden and was shown to a room in the Dormitory.  
  
Maya: *looking out the window* ".... it's really nice here... I wonder if I could stay longer... Why don't I want to go away? I should be honest with myself..... Seifer?.... Yeah.... I guess that's why I don't wanna leave here... I wish it was possible..."  
  
It was almost time for the meeting and Maya could hear Squall and his team as they walked past her room towards the Headmaster's office. "Seifer must already be there" she thought. She waited until she heard the door close behind Squall's group and then she started walking down the hall towards her destination. As she walked into the room she saw everyone sitting around a round table... Squall's team, Seifer, Cid... even Dr. Kadowaki was there already. "Sorry I kept you waiting" she mumbled as she sat down in the last available chair - between Dr. Kadowaki and Zell.  
  
Maya: *like she suddenly woke up from a dream* "I think we should start this meeting with my report about the disease. *she stops a minute to hear everyone's approval to her suggestion (Seifer was the only one not to say a word, and that threw Maya out of her balance for a few seconds)* *after she recovered her balance, she started* OK, now since you all probably have guessed, this is not an ordinary disease, so someone made sure a student will get it and will infect the whole Garden. (But you probably figured this out on your own ) I can also tell you that whoever did this is not a chemist, because it's obvious the quantities of Mako and Tyberium in the mixture were not calculated. The best way to find out who it is would be to find out who has been to both places where you can find Mako and Tyberium within the last few days."  
Cid: "And which are these places?"  
Maya: "The Island Closest To Heaven has always been rich in Mako, and on the Island Closest To Hell there have been found traces of Tyberium."  
Cid: "Then this is where we start. Who will take part in the mission?"  
*everyone raises their hands except Dr. Kadowaki and the Headmaster (duh!)*  
Dr. Kadowaki : "If I may make a suggestion..."  
Cid: *impatient* "Go ahead"  
Dr. Kadowaki: "There has already been a attempt to destroy the Garden. Once 'they' se it failed they could launch another one"  
Cid: "Very well... Irvine and Quistis, you stay here to defend the Garden if necessary. Squall, you split the team into two parties and be on your way"  
Squall: *to Cid* "All right" *to his team* "Zell, you go with Seifer and Maya; Rinoa, you and Selphie will be in my party. One party will take a boat to Fisherman's Horizon, from there they will take the train to Trabia Garden, and from that Garden, a boat to the Island Closest To Heaven; the second party will take a boat to Dollet, from there, a train to Deling City and then another boat to the Island Closest To Hell"  
Selphie: "But which party will go where???"  
Maya: "May I suggest that the party I'll be in should go to the Island Closest To Hell, because Tyberium is harder to identify than Mako, and we may need to analyze the clues found around the Tyberium 'Fountain', since there aren't many people on the island to tell us who came by in the past few days."  
Squall: "All right... Zell, you'll be the leader of your party"  
Seifer: "What!? I'm not taking orders from the chickenwhuss!"  
Zell: "Well you've heard what he said... you'll HAVE to listen to me! Oh yeah!" *overreacts like he usually does*  
Dr. Kadowaki: "If I may make a suggestion...."  
Cid: *on the edge of his patience* "Just say what's on your mind, woman!" *realizes that everyone's looking at him like he's lost his mind* "Sorry" *big smile*  
Dr. Kadowaki: "I think Maya should lead the party (at least this will keep those two from fighting all the time)"  
Seifer and Zell in one voice: "WHAT!?!?!?!"  
Cid: "Yeah, but is she experienced enough for this?"  
Maya: "With all do respect, I've made it here without a scratch all the way from Timber... as for my intellectual capacity... I think I've proved enough in today's meeting."  
Cid: *thinking* "Yeah.... you have a point... Very well : you'll lead the party"  
Zell: "Hey, that's not fair!"  
Seifer: "Well, it's better than taking orders from the chickenwhuss..."  
Cid: "I'm glad you boys are seeing things my way. I think that's all for today's meeting. You'll leave first thing in the morning. Dismissed."  
  
Right after the meeting, Maya went to the infirmary to check on the students and to give Dr. Kadowaki some last pointers about the disease. It was pretty late, and after she had dinner with the team in the Cafeteria she went to her room and thought about how things would be tomorrow. She was looking out the window again as she heard the door in the room right next to hers open. A few seconds later a young man's face appeared in the window. The short blonde hair shined like gold in the moonlight and his icy- blue eyes were brighter than any star on the night sky. A terrible scar raced down from his forehead to the right side of his nose. When she recognized him to be Seifer Almasy, she turned red... she couldn't dare talk to him... not just yet...  
  
Heh... Seifer's description is my favorite part!! Please review and tell me what you think about it. The next chapter's coming soon!!! 


	2. A Mysteriuos Woman 2

Chapter 2  
  
When Maya woke up everyone was already at the Cafeteria, waiting for her.  
  
Selphie: *to Maya* "Well look who's up"  
Rinoa: "Leave her alone, Selphie, it was a hard day for her"  
Selphie: "I was just kidding"  
Zell: *to Maya* "So how'd you sleep?"  
Maya: "Do you really care, or are you just being polite?"  
*everyone starts laughing*  
Quistis: "No, seriously, I wish I could come with you"  
Zell: "Yeah, that's too bad... you two are gonna miss out on all the fun"  
Irvine: *to Quistis* "I don't mind staying behind as long as it's with you"  
Quistis: *turns red* "Don't push your luck, cowboy"  
Irvine: "There you go- making fun of my hat again"  
*everyone starts laughing- again*  
Zell: "That's a good one"  
Squall: *annoyed* "Can you guys knock it off!?"  
Rinoa: "What's wrong, Squall?"  
Squall: "It's just that we should be leaving on a very important mission and you all act like 12- year- olds"  
Seifer: "For once I agree with you"  
  
Regardless of Squall and Seifer's whining everyone continued their pointless mumbling throughout breakfast. After everyone finished eating, the teams wished each other good luck and went on their ways. (As you probably have guessed, we'll follow Maya, Seifer and Zell; just in case you're wondering: nothing interesting will happen with Squall's party.. just the usual boring trip).  
  
--On The Boat To Dollet-  
  
As soon as they got on the boat, Zell went on the deck leaving Maya and Seifer alone in the cabin.  
  
Seifer: "Why didn't you say anything last night?"  
Maya: "What?"  
Seifer: "When you were looking out the window"  
Maya: *turns red and tries to hide it, but is sure that Seifer saw that* "Oh... I didn't think you saw me"  
Seifer: "I know... you pulled your head in as soon as you saw me"  
Zell: *shouting from the deck* "Hey, you guys should see this! It's a great view"  
Seifer: *annoyed* "CHICKENWHUSS!"  
Maya: *laughing* "Why do you call him that?"  
Seifer: *smiles* "I call him that cuz that's what he is... now don't try to change the subject"  
Maya: "Don't worry- I can see it doesn't work with you"  
Seifer: " Exactly"  
Maya: *desperately looks for an answer* "Well... I didn't say anything cuz I... didn't know what I could say...heh"  
Seifer: "How about 'I didn't know you were staying in the room next to mine' or at least 'Good Night' ?"  
Maya: *thinking: yeah... that is what I would usually say...* *lying* "I thought you would mind my presence there...."  
Seifer: *staring right into her brown eyes* "What made you think that?"  
Zell: *comes in the cabin and sits down* "It's really nice outside"  
Seifer: *with very low voice* "Damn! Chickenwhuss!"  
Maya: *tries not to laugh* *thinking: Saved by the Zell !* *to Zell* "Yeah?"  
Zell: *doesn't get the pointless question, but answers anyway* "Uh- huh... It's gonna be a warm and sunny day"  
Maya: *tries to use her usual tone, but doesn't really succeed* "Well at least we won't have to worry about the rain"  
*the air is obviously tense in the cabin, only Zell seems not to have a clue about it*  
  
Not another word was said until they reached Dollet. There they paid the boatsman and started looking for the station.  
  
-- In Dollet-  
  
Zell: "Hey, now that we're here I can say hi to mom" ( Yup, his parents moved here after the SeeD exam)  
Seifer: *the darkness suddenly lifts from his eyes* *friendly voice that is so damn fake, only Zell can't see through it* "Good idea! You do that and we'll wait for you at the station"  
Zell: *excited like a two-year-old when he gets a new toy* "Yeah!!! See you there! Woo-hoo!!!" *runs off to his parent's place and suddenly disappears behind a building*  
Seifer: "Now, where were we?"  
Maya: *smiles* "We were going to the train station" *starts walking towards the station*  
Seifer: *bursts into laughter and starts walking beside her* "You know what I mean"  
Maya: *to herself* "Yeah, and I wish I didn't" *of course, Seifer hears this too*  
Seifer: "How come?"  
Maya: *entering the station* "Here we are... now we have to wait for Zell"  
Seifer: *smiles* "I thought you said you won't try to change the subject anymore"  
Maya: "Sorry... force of habit"  
Zell: *comes out of nowhere* "Hey guys, did I miss anything?"  
Seifer: *furious* "One more interruption like this and I'll break your neck, chickenwhuss!"  
Zell: *clueless* "Why? What'd I do?"  
Maya: *starts laughing* "Don't mind him, Zell. *to everyone* now let's get on the train"  
  
They all bought tickets and went on the train.  
  
--On The Train To Deling City-  
  
This time Zell stays in the cabin with Seifer and Maya, so the trip is very quiet... until a loud noise...  
  
Zell: "What happened!?"  
Maya: "Dunno... The train's stopped!"  
Unknown voice: "Arghhhh!! Help, monsters!! Gyaaaa!!!!"  
Seifer: *pulls out his gunblade* "The train's been damaged by monsters... we'll have to fight our way to Deling"  
  
They left the train and went on their way to the city. The monsters they had to fight are the kind that you kill with only one weapon blow. ( For those of you who are wondering, Maya's weapon is the staff). Maya, Seifer and Zell were starting to get bored with killing the same little monsters, when they suddenly heard a loud roar  
  
Zell: "It can't be... T-Rexaur !?"  
*the monster attacked them*  
Maya: "There's no point in risking this fight, let's get outta here!"  
Seifer: "No way! I'm not fleeing from this battle!"  
  
Before anyone could say another thing T-Rexaur attacked Maya with his tail, and she fell to the ground. In the same second Seifer summoned Diablos, finishing the monster off. As soon as it died, Seifer and Zell rushed to Maya...  
  
Zell: "You OK?"  
Maya: "Yeah... *she tries to move her leg* ouch! I think it's broken"  
Zell: *to Seifer* "It's all your fault!"  
Seifer: "Go get help, I'll stay here with her"  
Zell: "Shouldn't we try to carry her to the city?"  
Seifer: "No way, the city is too far away and we'll definitely encounter some monsters on the way... Just do what I said"  
Zell: "I dunno if I should leave her alone with you...."  
Maya: "Just go, Zell"  
Zell: "... OK" *starts running towards Deling*  
  
Seifer helped Maya up and carried her to the nearest tree where he put her down.  
  
Seifer: "I'm... sorry..." ( I never thought I'd hear him say that)  
Maya: *can tell that he really regrets it* "You shouldn't apologize... It was an accident..."  
Seifer: "No... the chickenwhuss is right... it's my fault"  
Maya: "It's OK, Seifer..." *Seifer was startled by her voice calling out his name for the first time*  
  
Suddenly he moves two paces away from her and starts staring into the horizon, thinking... "About what?" Maya wondered. She wanted to get up and ask him that, but she remembered that she couldn't walk. It was getting pretty dark, so Seifer gathered some firewood and cast a 'Fire' spell to light it.  
  
Seifer: "Zell's nowhere in sight..."  
Maya: "Yeah... the city must really be far away... Shouldn't you go after him... just in case?"  
Seifer: "I'm not leaving you alone! *he smiles to himself, realizing that he spoke from the heart* ....and besides, the kid's a survivor... he'll be OK..."  
Maya: "Yeah... you're right..."  
*a few seconds passed in total silence*  
Seifer: "So... are you gonna tell me now?"  
Maya: "What?"  
Seifer: "Why you thought I'd be bothered by you presence that night"  
Maya: "Oh... that.."  
Seifer: "You thought I've forgotten?"  
Maya: "...No..."  
Seifer: "Did you forget?"  
Maya: "No..."  
Seifer: "Then how come you didn't expect the question?"  
Maya: *smiles* "Well... Zell is nowhere in sight, so it would be impossible for him to interrupt...."  
Seifer: *laughing* "I have to agree with you here.... so?"  
Maya: "So..."  
*they can hear a loud horn blow, and suddenly a car appears out of nowhere... with Zell at the wheel*  
Maya: *bursts into laughter* "No way!!!"  
Seifer: *swears in low voice, but can't stop himself from laughing* "Chickenwhuss!"  
Zell: *coming out of the car* *clueless like always* "Why are you laughing, guys?"  
  
Zell's question remained unanswered. Seifer carried Maya to the car and they all left for Deling.  
  
--In Deling City-  
  
After a long car ride they got to Deling and the boys took Maya to a hospital. With the pills and special exercises that the doctors prescribed, she was on her feet in one day (of course, the 'Cure' spells helped too). As soon as she was better, they went on their way. The party rented a boat from The Deling City Docks (which were built after the assassination) and sailed towards their target. The boat ride was short and quiet (yes, Zell stayed in the cabin with Seifer and Maya).  
  
--On The Island Closest To Hell-  
  
As our heroes set their first steps on the island they could tell there wasn't a soul in sight. They moved on until they found a Tyberium 'Fountain'.  
  
Maya: "It's been some time since I last saw one of these..."  
Zell: "I've never seen one before"  
Maya: "Hey, what are those?" *pointing at something that didn't really belong in the sand*  
Seifer: *picks the two clues up and cleans them up* "A string of blonde hair and.... a piece of a SeeD uniform"  
Maya: "O my god!"  
Zell: "Are you sure!?"  
  
OMYGOSH!! Who do you think it is!!!? Read on to find out...... 


	3. A Mysterious Woman 3

Chapter 3  
  
After the unbelievable discovery the three teenagers hurried back to Balamb Garden. As soon as they reached the Garden's gates they could see Quistis waiting for them.  
  
Quistis: *waving her hand* "Hey, what took you guys so long? Squall, Rinoa and Selphie came back yesterday"  
Zell: "Just a little accident"  
Quistis: *tries to look worried* "I hope everyone's all right...."  
Maya: "Yeah, don't worry about it"  
Zell: "So what did the others find"  
Quistis: "Nothing"  
Maya: *suspicious* "Well aren't you unusually happy that we don't know who tried to destroy the Garden"  
Quistis: *starts feeling uncomfortable* "...NO! So... what'd you find?"  
Zell: "We found-" *is interrupted by Maya*  
Maya: "Nothing, just like Squall"  
Quistis: *is happy and tries to hide it* "Oh... too bad... well I gotta go to my class; see ya!" *starts running towards her class*  
Zell: "Hey, why'd you lie to her for!?"  
Maya: "I suspect that these two *shows them the hair and the piece of material* belong to her"  
Zell: "You gotta be joking! You really think so..?"  
Maya: "... Well... I overheard that she had taken a few days of 'vacation' in Balamb... and the disease started one day after she came back"  
Seifer: "Yeah... it's possible... and besides, Zell, do you know any other SeeD with long blonde hair?"  
Zell: *to Seifer* ".....No...." *to Maya* "Exactly: one day AFTER she came back"  
Maya: "You think it was so hard for her to keep the mixture in a test- tube and pour it in someone's food or drinks when she thought the time is right?"  
Zell: "....I guess not... But why would she do such a thing?"  
Seifer: "This is what we need to find out"  
Maya: "Right now we haven't proven anything yet; we have to talk to the Headmaster. Zell, you call Squall, Rinoa and Selphie... they need to be alerted too."  
Zell: "What about Irvine?"  
Maya: "It's obvious he likes Quistis, so he won't believe us if we tell him... and even worse: he could warn Quistis"  
Zell: "Oh... OK, on my way" *starts running through the hallway*  
  
Maya and Seifer hurried to the Headmaster's office and waited for the others. When everyone was there (including Dr. Kadowaki, I forgot to mention) they told Cid about their discovery and what they suspected. The Headmaster agreed to have some SeeD check Quistis' uniform and see if it was ripped or hand-sowed (she must have tried to hide what she's done somehow, right?) While our heroes are waiting for the answer from the two SeeDs, Quistis and Irvine were making their escape. The two SeeDs returned with an affirmative answer, but also with the news that Quistis and Irvine were nowhere to be found.  
  
Selphie: "So you were right, Maya, she is the one.."  
Squall: "But was Irvine her accomplice?"  
Maya: "Yeah... I guess so... He followed her blindly.... I think... wait a second! Sorceresses lose their body, but not their soul, right?"  
Rinoa: "You think she's being possessed by Sorceress Edea!?"  
Maya: "Yeah... and that Irvine is her knight"  
Zell: "This will give us some trouble"  
Squall: "We have to find them... but where could they have gone to?"  
Maya: "Since we have no clue about where they could be, the only other person who would know where they are is another sorceress, right?"  
Squall: "So we'll be paying a visit to Sorceress Adel"  
Maya: "Exactly" ( for your personal information: Sorceress Adel is now in Esthar and her knight is the Esthar president- Laguna Loire)  
  
The Headmaster listened quietly to their discussion and approved their leave. To make the travel easier (and to draw less attention) they decided to spilt into two teams and get there through different ways: one team will take the boat to Trabia Garden and from there the train to Esthar; the second team will take the boat to FH, and the train from there to Esthar. The teams were to remain the same and they were leaving first thing in the morning. Squall's team will go to Esthar through Trabia Garden and Maya's team will go through FH.  
  
After making their plans, the teenagers went to the Cafeteria and had lunch, then each headed in different directions to rest or train for tomorrow's mission. Maya took a little walk around the Garden to be alone with her thoughts. She heard a lot of noise coming from the Training Center. The younger students in the Garden were standing in the doorway and yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" She ran to the Training Center, made her way through the many children and entered. She saw Rinoa and Selphie and went to them:  
  
Maya: "What's going on!?"  
Rinoa: "Those two jokers are at it again...."  
Maya: "Who?"  
Selphie: "Squall and Seifer, of course" *she said pointing at the two SeeDs that were fighting in the middle of the crowd*  
Maya: "Aren't you gonna try and stop 'em!?"  
Rinoa: "We already tried"  
Selphie: "They never listen..."  
*Zell appeared behind the girls from the crowd*  
Zell: "Not again!..."  
Selphie: "Zell, go there and stop them"  
Zell: "Huh!? And how do you suppose I do that? You know they never listen..."  
Selphie: "You have to do something! they're gonna hurt each other"  
Zell: "If I go there they'll hurt me!"  
Maya: "I've had it with this nonsense!" *runs in the battlefield, between the two* "I summon Kronoss" *everyone freezes in amazement as the fabled Golden Dragon with his head and wings out of pure flames comes down from the sky and creates a barrier of fire between Seifer and Squall* *after the Dragon disappears Maya's friends gather around her*  
Student #1: "WOW! How'd she do that!?"  
Student #2: "Who is she!?"  
Student #3: "What a GF!!!!"  
Zell: "What WAS that!?"  
Selphie: "Was that a GF!?"  
Squall: "It's a GF... I've heard of it, but where did you find it!? People say that it was destroyed a long time ago!"  
Rinoa: "I've read about it too... Kronoss, the Golden Dragon..."  
  
Maya left all their questions unanswered... After the Dragon disappeared Seifer kept looking into her eyes, asking so many questions without saying a word. His eyes made her unable to move and to hear anything else but his thoughts... so many questions... "who are you?"... "how did you get this fabled creature?"... "why didn't you say anything?"... "where did you come from?"... "what else are you hiding?"... these questions that raced through Seifer's thoughts invaded Maya's mind, making her unable to think. All she could hear were these questions in her head and all she could see were Seifer's eyes staring into hers. Suddenly, like waking up from a dream, she started to see and hear everything around her. Squall and the others helped Maya escape from the sea of people. They found a empty classroom and entered there. Everyone sat down close around Maya, only Seifer was a bit more far away than the others.  
  
Squall: "Maya, I hope you don't understand this the wrong way... we're just curious..."  
Selphie: "Yeah.. we won't take it away from you or anything..."  
Rinoa: "It was just a very big surprise to see a creature that has been rumored dead for thousands of years"  
Maya: "Yeah.. I understand... He is the last of it's kind... and I'm all he has left..."  
Selphie: "How come?"  
Maya: "Well you see... He's not exactly like any other GFs... He's got his own heart and mind, only people trained his kind to be GFs... and that killed them... Kronoss managed to escape in the wild and I found him when I was a little girl.."  
Squall: "How could he have been hiding for all these years?"  
Maya: "He hid in the forests around Shumi Village... people don't go there to often.. I think I'm the first human he ever saw cuz he wasn't afraid or angry when he saw me... You see, I was the only survivor in a shipwreck and I drifted somewhere close to that forest when I was about 5 years old... That's when I found him and he became a sort of guardian to me..."  
Zell: "Wow..... who would have guessed there was a Golden Dragon hiding around the Shumi Village..."  
Seifer: *stands up and takes a few paces towards Maya* "Anything else you would be hiding?"  
Rinoa: "Seifer, that's rude!"  
Selphie: "Don't mind him, Maya!"  
Maya: *in low voice* "No... he's right... I am hiding something else... I'm the daughter of Laguna Loire..."  
Zell: "What!?"  
Maya: "Yeah... only he doesn't know I'm still alive..."  
Rinoa: "He doesn't know that you survived that shipwreck, right?"  
Maya: "Yeah"  
Zell: "Why didn't you tell him?"  
Selphie: "How could she!? She was only 5 years old back then..."  
Zell: "I know, but..."  
Maya: "I didn't want to tell him... he's the one that sent me and mom on that boat ride..."  
Rinoa: "Surely you cant think it was his fault..."  
Maya: "I don't know what to think... he sent us on that boat trip because he had a fight with mom... maybe he wished something would happen... and his wish came true..."  
Selphie: "You shouldn't think that..."  
Maya: "I already told you... I dunno what to think..."  
Rinoa: "What was your mother's name?"  
Maya: "I don't remember... I don't even remember her face..."  
Seifer: "If you don't remember your mother, how can you be sure that Laguna Loire is your father?"  
Maya: "Because I have this" *sows them a small star-shaped medallion; she opened it and on one side they could see a picture of Laguna, only younger then he is now (duh!) and on the other side his name engraved with capital letters*  
Zell: "... So this is where you got your last name from, huh?"  
Maya: "Yeah.... from the medallion's shape..."  
Squall: "We're going to Esthar tomorrow... maybe you should consider telling Laguna..."  
Maya: *keeps staring at the picture in the medallion and tears fill her eyes* "What if he won't wanna see me?"  
Rinoa: *puts her hand on Maya's shoulder* "But what if he will?"  
Maya: *dries off her tears* "OK... I'll think about it.... Now I don't wanna talk about this anymore..."  
Squall: *to Maya* "OK..." *to everyone* "It's gotten pretty late. We should have dinner and go to bed, tomorrow will be a long and hard day"  
  
Everyone listened to Squall's advice and left for the Cafeteria. Zell and Selphie tried to lighten the atmosphere, but everyone was thinking more about Maya's story then listening to their talking. After dinner everyone left for their rooms in the Dormitory. After she entered her room, Maya opened the window and started staring outside again. She took the necklace in her hand and tears filled her eyes... after all these years she was going to see her father once again...  
  
Maya: *talking to herself* "It's really stupid to cry... I should be happy... I'm gonna see my dad again!..." *dries off her tears and her thought wandered around, trying to remember all the events that happened that day. She remembered that minute... or hour.. or second in the Training Center... how much time did pass?... She didn't know... How could Seifer have known that she was hiding something else?... They must have exchanged thoughts then... She read all the questions that Seifer was thinking about and he read her secret...*  
Seifer: "What are you thinking about now?"  
Maya: *startled by the sound of his voice* "How long have you been watching me?"  
Seifer: "Since you told yourself that you should be happy and you thoughts obviously ran to something else... What is that 'something else' ?"  
Maya: *turns red* *thinking: should I tell him?*  
Seifer: "Well?"  
Maya: *thinking: yeah.. I guess I should...* " I was thinking about what happened earlier today, in the Training Center.."  
Seifer: "When you summoned Kronoss and everyone surrounded you....???"  
Maya: *his tone made her understand that's not the answer he expected... that gave her courage to say what really was on her mind* "Yeah, only I wasn't thinking about that moment..."  
Seifer: *with a voice full of hope* "Then about which moment were you thinking ?"  
Maya: *stares into his deep blue eyes* "About the one when you were staring in my eyes..."  
Seifer: *his eyes showed surprise mixed with happiness, but then a sour smile appeared on his lips* "You're saying that cuz you know that's what I wanted to hear..."  
Maya: "No! That's not true... I mean it..."  
Seifer: *smiles to a thought that crossed his mind, only Maya didn't guess that thought* "That's enough for tonight... Good Night!" *and he pulls his head inside*  
  
Hmmmm... what could he have meant by those words... review and read on 


	4. A Mysterious Woman 4

Chapter 4  
  
Selphie: "Good Morning!" Maya: *smiles* "Morning everyone" *sits down at the table in the Cafeteria to have breakfast with the others*  
Rinoa: "So... did you think about what we said?"  
Maya: "Yup... I'm gonna let him know everything... only I dunno how.."  
Zell: "No problem... this is where we come in"  
Maya: "You'd do this for me?"  
Zell: "Of course, right gang?"  
Selphie: "Well, duh! We're friends, aren't we?"  
Maya: "Thanks everyone"  
Squall: "Now that everything is settled I suggest we hurry and eat cuz it's gonna be a long trip"  
Selphie: *sticks out her tongue to Squall* "You really have to ruin all the fun, don't you!?"  
  
After they finish eating the team splits up into the same two parties and they all go on their way. (Yes, we'll follow Maya, Seifer and Zell and no, nothing interesting will happen with Squall, Rinoa and Selphie)  
  
--On The Boat To FH-  
  
As soon as they got on the boat, Maya's thoughts raced towards Seifer's words 'that's enough for tonight' ... What could he mean by that?... She was concentrating on this riddle too hard to see that Seifer was now sitting closer to her and that Zell walked out on the deck, leaving her alone with him.  
  
Seifer: "Nervous about meeting your father?"  
Maya: *taken by surprise* "No!... Yes!"  
Seifer: *smiles* "Can't make up your mind?"  
Maya: *laughs* "I meant yes, I'm nervous..."  
Seifer: "But that's not what you were thinking about"  
Maya: *turns red* "You're right" *thinking : how could he have guessed that!?*  
Seifer: *with hope in his voice* "Than what were you thinking about?"  
Maya: *pauses for a second, then takes a deep breath* "Your words from last night... what did you mean by 'that's all for tonight' ?" *thinking: Zell, don't you even dare come in now!!!*  
Seifer: "... I meant that this is as far as we should have went last night" *stares into her eyes trying to guess her thoughts*  
Maya: *shocked by Seifer's words* "What should I understand out of this?"  
Seifer: *smiles* "If we would have talked longer I probably would have done this... *grabs her chin gently and lays a short kiss on her lips *... and I thought you already had enough excitement for one day..."  
Zell: *walks in just in time to see Seifer kiss Maya and remains speechless*  
Maya: *realizes that Zell saw everything* *doesn't know what to say* "Ahhh.... Zell..." *thinking: Great! Just terrific!*  
Seifer: *in very low voice* "Chickenwhuss!" *gets up and leaves the cabin*  
Zell: *watches Seifer go out on the deck, then turns his sight to Maya* "Ahhh... What just happened?"  
Maya: *thinking: Thanks a lot, Seifer!* "Well... he just kissed me... isn't that what it looked like?"  
Zell: *doesn't know what to make of Maya's attitude* "Yeah... *tries to change the subject...* hey, you know we're already close to FH *... and succeeds* "  
Maya: *puts on a smile that is so damn fake* "Really? I was getting bored with this boat ride"  
  
In a few minutes they reached the Fisherman's Horizon and they left the boat. They walked to the train station, bought the tickets and went on the train.  
  
--On The Train To Esthar-  
  
Short after the train to Esthar started moving Zell fell asleep in the compartment and Maya went on the hallway to look out the window.  
  
Maya: *looking out the window* *thinking: I can't believe Seifer! Kissing me like that... without my permission!... He must really think I'd take anything from him... well guess what- that's not so! I wish he'd try and kiss me again so I can refuse and show him that he can't just play around with me!*  
Seifer: *comes close to her, turns her around so they'll be face-to- face and gives her another kiss* *smiles with superiority* "Heh... that's exactly what I needed.." *lets her go and takes a few steps away from Maya*  
Maya: *all these thoughts suddenly start spinning in her head: Did he just do that again!? And I let him get away with it!? I have to do something! But what?* *with furious voice* "Seifer!"  
Seifer: *with a sweet, warm voice* "What's wrong?"  
Maya: *has no idea what she's going to say, she just knows that she has to think fast* *with the same tone* "How dare you do this to me!?"  
Seifer: *doesn't really know what to understand* *tries to make his voice as distant and cold as possible, but doesn't really succeed* "Funny, you didn't seem to mind the first time... I could say you actually enjoyed it"  
Maya: *can't believe her ears* "You actually think I'm here so you can have your fun when you feel like it!?" Seifer: *understands what she was actually talking about* "You're getting me wrong..." Maya: "Oh, so now it's my fault!? And what exactly do you presume I did?" Seifer: "Maya...." Maya: "I thought I asked you a question!" Seifer: "...Maya..." Maya: "You know what- just forget about it! When did you find it to be a good- " Seifer: *interrupts* "Maya!" Maya: *suddenly wakes up from her anger* *with an incredibly calm voice* "What?" Seifer: *comes closer to her and takes her in his arms* "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier..." Maya: *same calm voice* "Huh?" Seifer: "I love you..." Maya: *can't believe what she just heard* *after a few seconds she finally realized what Seifer said* "I love you too, Seifer" *they were just about to kiss again when Zell comes out on the hallway* Zell: "Why'd you guys..." *the words freeze on his lips* "Man! Talk about bad timing..." Maya: *laughing* "Tell me about it..."  
  
Now it was official... Seifer and Maya are together. They spent the last of the trip relating to Zell how he always use to come in the less appropriate moments and they all laughed at the funny coincidences.  
  
--In Esthar-  
  
Pretty soon they reached the city. They went to the president's building and requested a hearing. They were informed by the two guards that another group of three SeeDs were also here to see him. They told the guards that the other three were their friends and they were taken to the same room to wait for the president.  
  
Selphie: "What took you guys so long!?"  
Maya: "I dunno... maybe your train was faster?"  
Rinoa: "What did they tell you- is the president going to come any time soon?"  
Maya: "Well they didn't really say when he'll come, but they told us to wait here, so I guess it's gonna be sometime today, right?"  
Zell: *sits on the couch next to Squall, Rinoa and Selphie* "Hey, you guys wanna hear the news?"  
Maya: "Zell!"  
Selphie: "Yeah! What is it!?" *impatient*  
Zell: "Well *takes a quick look to see what are Maya and Seifer are doing, but they were just smiling and waiting for the others' reaction to what Zell was about to tell them* Maya and Seifer are together"  
Selphie: "WHAT!?" *this was definitely NOT what she expected*  
Squall: "You're joking, right?"  
Rinoa: "Really? That's great!"  
Seifer: "Thanks, Rin, looks like you're the only one old enough to understand"  
Selphie: "Hey! That isn't fair!"  
  
Squall was just about to disapprove, when the Esthar president just walked into the room... with two bodyguards behind him. ( guess who those two are- Kiros and Ward, of course)  
  
Laguna: *very formal voice which is really unlike him* "I understood you requested a hearing- make it quick, I'm a very busy man"  
Squall: *with a lot of nerve* "If you find out who one of our team members is, you'll find us to be more important"  
Laguna: "What are you talking about?"  
Zell: *pointing at Maya* "This is your daughter, Mr. Loire"  
Laguna: "How dare you say such a thing- I don't have a daughter!"  
Maya: *steps forward* "It's true, dad" *shows him the medallion*  
Laguna: "What kind of sick joke is this!?" *suddenly recognizes the necklace* "Wait... that's impossible... Karin was wearing this the night she died... no one survived... how can you have it!?"  
Maya: "Karin... so that was my mothers name..."  
Seifer: "You're wrong, Mr. Loire, someone did survive... your daughter"  
Laguna: *looks at Maya and recognizes a bit of himself and a bit of her mother* "Yes... it's true, isn't it?... you are...."  
Maya: *tears fill her eyes once again* "......Dad?"  
*Laguna walked closer to Maya and opened his arms; Maya threw herself inside them*  
Laguna: "After all these years.... Who would think... Why didn't you try to reach me earlier?"  
Maya: "I was afraid... that you wouldn't believe me... that you wouldn't have me..."  
Laguna: "How could I not!? Only God knows how much I loved you and your mother... and how much I suffered when I heard that you were dead..."  
Maya: "I thought you sent us away because you had a fight with mom..."  
Laguna: "No... It's not like you think... I did have a fight with Karin before you left, but that was because I had chosen to join the Galbadian army... and I didn't send you away... we all decided it was better for you if you moved somewhere else during the war."  
Maya: "Oh..."  
Laguna: *turning to Squall and the gang* "So... how come you guys brought my daughter back to me?"  
Maya: "It's not that easy, you know... We're here on a mission"  
Laguna: "I hope it can wait at least for a day, because I'm not ready to let you leave yet"  
Maya: *smiles* "Yeah... I guess it can.. but only for a day... So let me introduce my friends: Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie and Seifer."  
Laguna: "Nice to meet you all... I hope you will accept my hospitality until tomorrow"  
Squall: "We'd be honored"  
  
Laguna shows everyone around his house. They stop in the flower garden and shows Maya some pictures with her mother; the others are talking or admiring the view.  
  
Maya: "No way!"  
Laguna: "What?"  
Maya: "She... came to me in a dream once..."  
Laguna: *looks really worried* "What did she say to you?"  
Maya: *smiles* "It was a really weird dream... she said that she used to be a sorceress and that now I'll be one too... but that was a few years ago..."  
Laguna: "I feared as much..."  
Maya: "You don't really believe that, do you?"  
Laguna: "It wasn't a dream, Maya... Karin really was a sorceress... and now she gave you her powers..."  
Maya: "What!?"  
Laguna: "Be honest... which of these three boys are you in love with?"  
Maya: "How did you know?..."  
Laguna: "Please answer me"  
Maya: "Seifer Almasy"  
Laguna: "Does he feel anything for you?"  
Maya: "Yeah, he said he loves me..."  
Laguna: "Then he is your knight"  
Maya: "But he used to be Edea's knight..."  
Laguna: "That doesn't matter as long as Edea is dead"  
Maya: "Yeah, but she's possessing a friend of ours... this is our mission- we have to find her"  
Laguna: "This girl... did she ran away with a boy?"  
Maya: "Yeah..."  
Laguna: "Then I was right... Seifer is your knight"  
  
After these words Laguna and Maya realized that everyone has heard everything. After such a hard day they all had dinner and went to bed.  
  
Interesting, ain't it? review and find out what's gonna happen next 


	5. A Mysterious Woman 5

Chapter 5  
  
As morning came, they all went to have breakfast. Before entering the dining-room, Selphie called Maya.  
  
Selphie: "I have something to tell you...."  
Maya: "What is it?"  
Selphie: "Sorceress Adel is dead..."  
Maya: "That's dumb... how can you know?!"  
Selphie: "I know cuz she came to me last night"  
Maya: "What are you saying?"  
Selphie: "That I'm a sorceress now too"  
Maya: "Laguna has to hear this!" *sees her father walking towards the dining-room and calls him over*  
Laguna: "What is it?"  
Maya: "To make a long story short: Adel is dead and Selphie is a sorceress"  
Laguna: "But that's impossible..."  
Kiros and Ward: *come running down the hall* "Laguna, terrible news!"  
Laguna: "What's wrong?"  
Kiros and Ward: "Adel is dead"  
Laguna: "How?"  
Maya: "Quistis and Irvine.... they must have killed her..."  
Laguna: "But why?"  
Seifer: *overhears everything and comes over* *as a reflex, he takes Maya's hand in his own* "Maybe Quistis want's to be the only sorceress and she didn't realize that the sorceresses she and Irvine kill will keep moving on their powers to others"  
Selphie: "Yeah.. that must be it.."  
Maya: "So Ultimecia will die too..."  
Seifer: "And she'll give her powers to Rin"  
Laguna: *to Selphie* "So who's your knight gonna be?"  
Selphie: "Zell.. and he already is"  
Laguna: *smiles* "Oh...."  
  
During breakfast Laguna told everyone what he had earlier talked about with the three SeeDs and they reached the conclusion that it was safer to wait here until the death of Ultimecia and as soon as Rinoa was going to become a sorceress they would start the search. Since they were staying with Laguna, the teenagers asked him to tell them the legend about the sorceresses. The Esthar president agreed. They went in the flower garden and Laguna started the story.  
  
Laguna: "You see... all the sorceresses have always been fighting each other to obtain ultimate power, but they can't fight with sorceresses from another generation. Karin and Edea's death only left Adel and Ultimecia fighting each other even though the two had passed on their powers.. Normally you all should be fighting each other.. it has always been sorceress and knight against sorceress and knight."  
Maya: "But we don't want to fight"  
Laguna: "Quistis wants to fight, so if you won't kill them, they will kill you"  
Selphie: "Let's assume that we defeated Quistis... we won't fight each other then.... so what'll happen?"  
Laguna: "I can't tell you exactly what, but something will change someone's mind... like it did with Edea, Karin, Adel and Ultimecia.."  
Seifer: "What do you mean?"  
Laguna: "Didn't you know? They were sisters..."  
Zell: "So what happened?"  
Laguna: "Dunno.... they vowed not to tell their knights anything"  
Maya: "So... who's knight were you, anyway?"  
Laguna: "At first I was Karin's knight, but she died... Adel's knight was soon killed by Edea and she asked me to become her knight... I accepted because this way I could be close to the sorceress wars and find out if Karin's death really was an accident..."  
Maya: "You think it wasn't?"  
Laguna: "I dunno..."  
Squall: "Laguna, I think we should leave here... I mean let's assume that Quistis and Irvine fail to kill Ultimecia and only kill her knight... she'll definitely come and ask you to become her knight, but if she comes and finds us here she'll attack and you'll be caught in the middle... we shouldn't endanger you like this."  
Rinoa: "Squall's right... we should lay low until Ultimecia dies"  
Laguna: "I guess you're right... we shouldn't mix the generations..."  
  
After saying their good byes, the six SeeDs exited the presidential building and decided to wait for their war to begin in a small uncharted town north from Esthar - Kalm.  
  
--In Kalm Town-  
  
The town was pretty close, but to avoid fighting all those incredibly annoying monsters they rented a car. Once they got there, they went to the hotel.  
  
Squall: "How much is a room for three days?"  
Hotel Keeper: "600 Gil"  
Selphie: "Counting all the money they had... Great! We only have 2000 Gil"  
Hotel Keeper: "Enough for three rooms, lunch and dinner for three days for all of you"  
Rinoa: "I'm OK with the food... but three rooms?!"  
Squall: "That's not such a bad thing, Rin." *winks at her*  
Maya: "Are you sure we have to stay three days?... I mean how do you know that Ultimecia won't die tonight?"  
Seifer: "Think of how much it would take Quistis and Irvine to go from Esthar to... wherever Ultimecia is... And besides, remember what we agreed on back at Laguna' house? What if the two fail and only kill her knight... I think three days are the minimum time that we have to spend here."  
Maya: "Well of course you'd think that..." *gives him a look full of meanings that makes him smile*  
Zell: "Well... since we have no other choice..."  
Selphie: "And aren't you happy for a guy that has to do something against his will"  
Zell: "Heh... really? But who said anything about it being against my will ?"  
Rinoa: "Come on, Squall, pay the three rooms... it won't help us to stay and argue here for another hour since we all know this is the best choice..."  
Squall: "OK" *gives the hotel keeper the 2000 Gil*  
Hotel Keeper: "Here you go: rooms 2, 3 and 4 *gives them the keys* have a pleasant stay"  
*they start walking towards their rooms*  
Selphie: "Are we going to stay like I think we are?"  
Rinoa: "If you mean with the boys, yup"  
Zell: "Don't worry, girls, after tonight you'll be begging us to stay with you"  
Squall: "Come on, Rin, we got room 4" *opens the door and goes inside pulling Rinoa by the arm.... and shuts the door*  
Zell: *opens the door from room 3* "After you Selphie" *Selphie enters the room and when she passes she willingly steps on Zell's foot* "Ouch!" *goes inside and shuts the door behind him*  
Seifer: "If you ask me- they act like 10-year-olds"  
Maya: "You're right... *waits for Seifer to open their room and goes inside; Seifer went in after her and closed the door behind them*  
  
--Inside The Hotel Room-  
  
(: we'll stay with Seifer and Maya, but don't be disappointed, kind of the same thing happens in all three rooms)  
  
Maya: *looking around the room* "Ahhh.... It's not that bad.... but this has to be the smallest bed I ever saw!"  
Seifer: *smiles* "Heh..."  
Maya: "What's so funny!?"  
Seifer: "I was just imagining how we're going to sleep in this bed..." *grins*  
Maya: *turns red* "Ugh! I can't believe you!"  
Seifer: "What?"  
Maya: "I'm already pretty uncomfortable with the situation... do you really have to make fun of me!?"  
Seifer: *grabs her in his arms* "Don't worry... I was just joking... You know I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't like... I can sleep on that couch over there *points at a... something he seems to believe is a couch* *as soon as Maya turns her eyes to it, it crashes into a pile of dust* "....Or there's always the floor..."  
Maya: "It's probably just as stable as that couch was... I can't have you do that... At least the bed looks like it's not from the stone age... I think it'll hold us both..."  
Seifer: "Are you sure about this?... I told you it's OK..."  
Maya: "No... I'm sure" *takes a deep breath and tries to hide the fact that she was turning red from head to toes*  
  
( of course, in every room this conclusion was reached in different ways: --In Squall And Rinoa's Room-  
Squall: *goes inside and throws himself on the bed* "Ohhh... This is the life..."  
Rinoa: "And what exactly are you doing?"  
Squall: "Huh? *smiles* waiting for you"  
Rinoa: "In your dreams!"  
  
Squall: "Well yeah, if I fall asleep"  
Rinoa: "It looks like you already have, so wake up- I'm not sleeping  
on the floor!"  
Squall: "Of course not *moves over a little* this is where you're  
going to sleep"  
Rinoa: "Bingo! Only not with you" Squall: "I'm not getting off the bed... If you won't sleep on the bed, that's all the better- more room for me" Rinoa: "I can't believe you... You know what? I give up! *sits on the bed next to Squall* But you better be nice, or else you're gonna wake up outside" --In Zell And Selphie's Room-  
Selphie: *after she enters the room, she starts to look around* "Uh- huh... I've seen the bed... now let's see where you'll sleep"  
Zell: "What!?"  
Selphie: "You didn't think we're going to sleep together, now did you?"  
Zell: "Well the thought did cross my mind..." *looks around* "Uh... OK... I don't really see where I could sleep..."  
Selphie: "What do you mean? The floor isn't big enough for you?"  
Zell: "It may be big enough, but it ain't solid enough" *staring at the huge holes near the bed*  
Selphie: "Oh... You have a point... Ahhh... I guess... OK, you can sleep on the bed with me")  
  
Hehehe.... got nothing else to say... ahh... review and read on 


	6. A Mysterious Woman 6

Chapter 6  
  
--Back In Seifer And Maya's Room-  
  
It was the middle of the day and it was really warm outside. Seifer had taken off his jacket ( omygosh! I never thought he'd actually do that) and was now sitting on the bed and polishing his gunblade; Maya was standing at the window, thinking.  
  
Maya: "Seifer... about what Laguna said.. do you really think we'll have to fight the others? I mean besides Quistis and Irvine..."  
Seifer: "... I dunno... yeah... I guess we'll have to... I'm sure at least one of them, Selphie or Rinoa, will decide to fight for the power... and the other will die before her"  
Maya: "How can you be sure who will die first? How can you be sure that it isn't possible for the traitor to die before the one who respects the vow?"  
Seifer: "I know because she won't expect the treason"  
Maya: "And how do you know I won't die first?"  
Seifer: "Because we're having this conversation right now so we know what to expect... and because I'll be watching over you..."  
Maya: "So... how do you suppose we do... I mean we know to expect the treason, but we'll definitely be caught in it when it happens..."  
Seifer: "After Ultimecia dies Quistis and Irvine will challenge us all to face them on a neutral territory... there, after they die, the traitor will announce himself "  
Maya: "How do you know they'll challenge us?"  
Seifer: "They won't have this fight on our territory because we'll have the advantage of knowing the land and also they won't call us on their territory because, in case something happens, they won't have a hiding place"  
Maya: "You're right... how stupid of me to ask such a question..."  
Seifer: *stands up and grabs her by the shoulders* "You're just tired, that's all" *gives her a kiss*  
Maya: *tears fill her eyes* "I love you, Seifer.... I don't want to lose you... no matter what..."  
Seifer: *shuts his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that invaded him as well* "Everything will be all right, my love..." *holds her tight*  
  
After a few hours they all met in the hotel's restaurant to have dinner. (: I'm sorry, but I just can't spoil the surprise and tell you who the traitor is)  
  
Rinoa: "Hi, guys"  
Zell: "Hi, Rin, Squall"  
Squall: "Yeah.."  
Selphie: "Where's Maya and Seifer?"  
Rinoa: "Here they come now" *pointing at the couple that was reaching the table*  
Maya: "Hey..."  
Seifer: "Any news about Ultimecia, Rin?"  
Rinoa: "Well she's not dead yet, if that's what you meant"  
  
Hardly anything else was said during dinner, and after they finished eating, the young SeeDs went in their rooms. After they entered their room, Seifer threw himself on the bed.  
  
Seifer: *furious* "Lying bitch!"  
Maya: *sits down next to him* "What?"  
Seifer: "Rinoa... Ultimecia is dead..."  
Maya: "How cam you tell?"  
Seifer: "That glow in Rin's eyes... she's a sorceress"  
Maya: "Why wouldn't she say it?"  
Seifer: "Maybe she's the traitor"  
Maya: *looking down* "No... she isn't..."  
Seifer: "How do you know?"  
Maya: "Because Selphie is..."  
Seifer: "How can you be so sure?"  
Maya: "I had another dream last night... my mother came to me and warned me"  
Seifer: "And you believe it really is gonna happen the way you dreamt?"  
Maya: "Please don't doubt me"  
Seifer: "I don't... I'm sure you're right... what did Karin say to you?"  
Maya: "She said the danger lies where you least expect it"  
Seifer: "And you figured she meant Selphie?"  
Maya: "Well yeah... you were expecting Rinoa to be the traitor, and besides, she's possessed by Ultimecia, the most evil of them all... anyone would think she's the one"  
Seifer: "What if it isn't the other way around... you could find clues that would indicate Selphie is the one... so the one you least expect is Rin"  
Maya: "No... I have a feeling about it... It's Selphie"  
Seifer: "I trust in your judgement..."  
  
Suddenly a loud noise penetrates the silence of the night and a scream comes from Rinoa's room. Seifer and Maya run to her and find everyone there, the glass shards from the broken window and a note pinned to an arrow on the floor.  
  
Squall: *picks up the note and reads it out loud* "The final showdown will take place on the Island Closest To Hell; be there tomorrow evening. Quistis and Irvine"  
Rinoa: *panics* "What are we going to do?"  
Zell: "Go there, of course!"  
Selphie: "We have to leave tonight... it's a long way"  
  
Not another word was said. Our heroes headed out towards the battle scene. They didn't bother to split into parties... it didn't matter if they drew attention anymore... they all new this was going to be the last night when all sorceresses would be with their knights... Most of them were heading to certain death, but more important was ending this war that went on through centuries...  
  
They rented a car to FH, traveled by boat to Timber, by train to Winhill and from there, by boat to the last place many will ever see. They traveled for a whole day, but none of them has thought, even for a moment, to rest or eat... The time has come... This was all they could dare think of...  
  
Who will die and who will survive... read on and find out... oh, and don't forget to review!! 


	7. A Mysterious Woman 7

Chapter 7 - The Death Of The Unworthy  
  
As the six SeeDs set their first steps on the island, they could all feel the presence of a fourth sorceress and knight. They walked towards the deserted hut -the only sign of civilization ever existing on the island-. The sun was setting as they entered what will become the resting place for many of them...  
  
Quistis: *suddenly appears in the middle of the room with Irvine standing in front of her* "I'm proud of you... you dared to show your sorry asses at your funeral"  
Maya: "Why did you choose to fight us, Quistis?"  
Quistis: "For the power, of course. Now enough talking!" *casts a 'Fira' spell aiming at Maya*  
Maya: *easily dodges the attack* *to the others* "Now!"  
*everyone knew what they should do like they've been practicing this move for weeks* *Quistis had no chance against the combined attack of the three sorceresses as her knight didn't survive the combined attack of Seifer, Squall and Zell* *two lifeless bodies hit the floor*  
Rinoa: "I'm glad... it's over..."  
Selphie: *grins* "Oh, is it?" *before anyone had time to react in anyway, two more corpses hit the cold, wooden floor.... Squall and Rinoa*  
Maya: "I thought we made a vow, Selphie"  
Selphie: "... Hey, that's right... Well too bad!" *casts a 'Flare' spell towards Seifer, but he dodges it* *anticipating his move, Zell concentrated his attack in that direction and hit Seifer* *right after Zell's attack, Selphie summons Ifrit before Maya could help her knight* *Seifer's corps fell on the floor*  
Maya: *breaks down in tears* "NO!... No!.... Seifer... you said everything would be all right... you can't die... no..." *desperately casts some 'Cura' and 'Curaga' spells, but it's no use... her knight was dead...*  
Selphie: *yawns* "How pitiful... and I don't even have a scratch..."  
Maya: *loses control of herself* "YOU BITCH!! You'll pay for all the blood you've shed!" *starts casting spell after spell* *Zell doesn't have time to respond to Maya's attacks and after taking excessive damage, he falls on the floor giving his last breath*  
Selphie: "I can't believe it! You really don't know when to give up, do you?" *summons Siren* *Maya dodges the attack* *expecting the move, Selphie summons Diablos in that direction... and hits her* *Diablos' attack left many bruises and cuts on Maya's body*  
Maya: "I summon Kronoss..." *the Golden Dragon came in the room and shot a jet of fire towards Selphie* *she dodged the attack and summoned Quetzacoatl and Shiva, one after another, at Maya's Dragon* *the creature took out a long roar and died*  
Selphie: "Looks like I've won..." *smiles*  
Maya: "Not yet, you haven't" *whispering* "Ultima...." *the whole room vanishes in the bright white light* *when the spell's effect ends Maya can see Selphie on the floor trying to gather the rest of strength that wasn't taken away from her by the spell*  
Selphie: *choking at every word* "How... could... you... d-do... this... to me.... the... power... should... have... been... mine"  
Maya: "Burn in hell!" *casts a 'Firaga' spell, turns around and walks away, trying not to see Selphie's death* *after she hears Selphie giving her last breath she can feel tiredness, pain, exhaustion and suffering taking over her... after two more steps she crashes on the floor* "The battle... is completed... and where... did... it... take... us...?... I... love... you... Seifer..." *her eyes close and one last tear wets the cold and unfriendly floor that now held the bodies of her friends and enemies*  
  
Uhhh... sorry about making everyone die... hope you're not upset with me... and sorry about making Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Zell evil.... it's just how I thought would be more interesting.... please review even if you don't like my fanfic.... brought to you by Little Angel Rinoa.... email: golden_dragon2oo3@yahoo.com... 


End file.
